Role-play
by sweetytweety8
Summary: Castle and Beckett play a game by their choice, each one taking turns every Saturday night. This is pure smut.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Castle and Beckett play a game by their choice, each one taking turns every Saturday night. This is pure smut. I hope you like it. Please, let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle**

 **Role-play**

Kate was all alone in her apartment, waiting impatiently for Castle to show up. It was late Saturday night and that meant only one thing - it was time for their role-play. Castle and Beckett would play a game by their choice, each one taking turns every Saturday night. This Saturday was Castle's turn and Kate had no idea what he had in mind but she was pretty excited to find out. Knowing Castle's mind and his ideas very well, Kate just hoped it wouldn't be something too kinky.

As Kate was sitting on the couch, thinking about Castle, someone knocked loudly on the door and yelled, "NYPD. Open up!"

Kate hurriedly opened the door and saw that it was Castle, standing at her threshold. He entered haughtily in her apartment without any invitation and closed the door behind him.

"Hello," Kate greeted him, trying to get in a role for whatever game he was playing. "How can I help you?" She asked nicely, not sure what was she supposed to do. She had no idea what he had in mind.

"I am Detective Richard Castle. NYPD." He introduced himself, showing a badge to her face.

"Castle, that's my badge!" Kate exclaimed suddenly, recognizing her own badge in his hands.

Castle narrowed his eyes because she was kind of ruining the game he was playing. "I need to ask you a few questions," he said with a more stern tone, hoping she would ignore it and just continue to play the game.

"You stole my badge!" She exclaimed, still questioning him about the stupid badge. She just wouldn't let it go.

"Okay, I just borrowed a few things," he explained to her, talking only with a half-opened mouth in order to keep on the role he was playing. Earlier that day after they had lunch together he had sneaked into her bedroom and had taken a few things from her drawer without her notice. "I just wanted to be authentic," he justified himself.

"You have taken it without my notice - that's stealing!" She accused him and he looked at her, exasperated.

"I need to ask you a few questions, Miss Beckett." Castle repeated, getting in a role once again, more convincingly this time.

"By all means, Castle, do come in." She answered with a slight sarcasm in her tone, showing him the way to her living room. Not that he didn't know it but she was getting in a role too.

"It's Detective Castle for you," he noted, insisting on calling him a Detective. That was his game after all. And she should obey him and do exactly as he said.

"Okay, Detective." She answered, rolling her eyes as she said it, walking him to the living room.

Even though he didn't see her eyes rolling, Castle still detected the mocking in her voice when she called him "Detective" but he just let it go.

Then they both entered in the living room and sat on the couch. Kate sat a bit far from Castle, getting into a role of a suspect. They had to act strangers after all.

"First, Miss Beckett, I need to search you," Castle explained and just couldn't help but smirk when he saw Kate biting her lower lip in excitement. He could see the signs that she was very excited about this, too.

"For what?" She asked, looking questionably at him.

"For a microphone," he said the first thing that crossed his mind because he hadn't prepared a scenario or anything of that sort. He was just improvising at that very moment. "I need to search you for a microphone because the investigation I am leading is secret," he explained to her calmly.

"Okay," she nodded in agreement, looking straight into his blue eyes.

"Turn around and spread your arms beside you, Miss Beckett." Castle ordered her as he got up from the couch.

Kate silently obeyed him. She got up, turned around facing the wall and spread her arms for him. Then he starting searching her very slowly and thoroughly. First, he touched her outstretched arms and slowly went to her shoulders, touching her there very gently as if he was searching her for a microphone.

He was acting with such a professional demeanor and yet Kate knew it was Castle who was touching her so gently. It was Castle's hands that were searching and touching her everywhere and he was the one who knew her body so perfectly well, inch by inch; the one who knew every single one of her soft spots. He went down her spine and slowly touched her there then he went even lower, groping her ass as in a search for something. A microphone as he said. Not that she could hide it in there though. But still he was searching her slowly and gently, touching or even more precisely massaging her ass without saying a word.

"I couldn't possibly hide anything there," Kate said, her voice a bit shaky. She actually liked his gentle touch, the feeling of his expert hands all over her ass. It was such a turn on.

"You never know," Castle answered, amused by her joke. And then he continued with his thorough searching of her sexy body.

"Spread your legs," he instructed her with a stern voice, getting deeper into the groove of the game. Then he bent down and started touching her legs, searching them as well. He started with her left leg going from her ankle to her thigh, not missing to give some attention to her ass though. Then he continued with her other leg, giving it the exact same amount of touching and groping.

"Turn around," he ordered again and Kate obeyed him completely. She turned around, facing him and lifted her hands in the air once again.

Again, Castle started with her hands first, slowly going down her neck, searching her. He gently groped her breasts, giving them some amount of time, touching and squeezing them through her shirt. All the while he was touching and teasing her so gently, he was also gazing into her hazel eyes, never breaking the contact with her. He watched every single reaction that appeared on her face while he was teasing her so gently. He couldn't help but notice how her cheeks got flushed and her breathing got a bit uneven when he started groping her breasts. So he continued his slow and very thorough search of her body, slowly going down her belly.

"Spread your legs," he commanded and once again Kate obeyed, not questioning his words. Then Castle started searching her legs again, starting from her ankles.

Kate really started liking that game of searching and got so turned on after Castle's thorough search of her breasts. Her nipples got so hard under his expert touch even though she was still with her clothes on. But she didn't even flinched, trying to stay calm and look nonchalant in front of Castle. She couldn't help but notice how Castle was acting all professional and so very serious. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how turned on she was. He was touching her left leg, slowly going up to her thigh and then moved to her other leg. She tried to remain calm and she bit her lip hard when Castle touched the soft spot between her legs. Even though he was acting so professional and was touching her there so innocently as if it was just an accident, Kate knew very well that it was no accident at all. He was purposely trying to make her lose control and she knew that they were just getting started. She wanted to bring herself to her senses because that was just the beginning of his game. Maybe he wasn't a Detective but oh, God, he knew her soft spots so very well and how to make her hot and bothered.

Castle was enjoying the game he was playing so very much. He had always enjoyed playing a cop but that was even more fun. He was playing a cop and playing with Beckett as well and these were two of his favorite activities. He liked the game of searching Beckett. He liked the bossy Beckett but he was also enjoying very much being the bossy one, and seeing Kate spread for him like that. He liked her being so obedient to him. He liked the feeling of touching her whole body inch by inch, searching her thoroughly and was having so much fun teasing her like that. Bit by bit. He also found out that he liked playing a dominant and having Beckett to follow obediently every single one of his orders. It was really fun and oh-so arousing.

After Castle finished searching her, he stood up and said, "Miss Beckett, I am gonna have to ask you to take your clothes off so I can search you more thoroughly." He tried to remain all serious and not get very excited because that was only the beginning. He was just getting started.

"Okay," Kate answered, biting her lower lip, looking down. She was having fun playing the obedient suspect, and having to follow Castle's orders. She started taking her clothes off slowly and a bit nervously. First she unbuttoned her shirt and took it off real slow, then she took her pants off as well. She could see that Castle was watching her intently as she was undressing herself. There was a content smile on his face and lust in his blue eyes. Two could play the game of teasing, she thought. She was teasing him as well, undressing herself oh-so-slow and seductively, looking into his eyes all the time.

She was now only in her sexy lace underwear, watching him intently and Castle ordered her, "Now turn around and spread your arms beside you again, Miss Beckett."

And once again, she obeyed. She stood there, facing the wall, waiting impatiently to feel Castle's hands roaming all over her body. Once again he started searching her thoroughly, touching and teasing very gently every single inch of her body. This time her warm naked skin covered only by her underwear.

Castle liked playing the Detective. He liked so very much searching Kate, touching her and trying to tease her in every possible way. He liked feeling the warmth of her naked skin under his hands, every single involuntary move that she made as his hands or just the tip of his fingers made a contact with her naked skin. Especially when he reached a soft and sensitive spot. And he knew her body like the back of his hand. He knew where to touch and how to slowly drive her crazy.

But Kate, she tried to resist the temptation to turn around and touch him back, return his tease with the exact same amount of passion. She tried to stay calm and still while Castle was searching her or more precisely touching her, teasing her and trying to drive her crazy. She knew that this was just the beginning of his game as a Detective and that he liked it so very much. She liked it, too.

After Castle was done searching her because he figured it was more than enough, he got up and looked at her triumphantly. He knew his mission to tease her but just a little bit was successful because Kate was flushed and her panties were already damp in anticipation and desire.

"Follow me," he instructed her, taking her hand in his but she hesitated.

She looked at him, studying his face. "Where are we going?" She asked, trying to remain calm.

"Into your bedroom," he answered all too sternly, leading her to the bedroom with such a determination, without saying another word.

After they got in her bedroom Castle took her hands behind her back and caught them in his, saying, "I need to ask you a few questions, Miss Beckett." As he whispered the words in her ear, he started licking it, tugging lightly with his teeth.

"Why? Am I arrested?" Kate managed to ask with shaky voice, biting her lip to suppress a moan as Castle tugged her ear and bit it lightly.

"Hey, I ask the questions here!" He scolded her, tightening the grip of her hands and the space between the two of them. Then he went down her ear, trailing kisses all over her neck to her shoulder. "Take off your bra," he instructed her as he let go of her hands.

Kate turned to face him as she silently obeyed him, taking her bra off, dropping it on the floor. She took it so slowly and seductively, never breaking the eye contact with him. Since he have been teasing her for so long, she could play the game, too. "Anything else?" She asked, looking at him seductively and couldn't help but bite her lip form excitement.

Castle smirked when he saw Kate all naked in front of him. He liked the view in front of his eyes - her nipples were already swollen from excitement, and she was biting her lip hard. She was very exited, he could tell. And he was so smug that he had such an effect on her. He and his thorough search of her body. He moved behind her and once again took her arms in his, holding them tightly behind her back. "Move your head slightly to left," he said in a commanding tone so she obeyed him completely once again, not daring to look at him or say anything.

He pushed her hair aside and started trailing kisses all over her exposed neck as he slid his free hand over her breasts. He trailed kisses all over her neck with open mouth, quickly and passionately, caressing her breast. He pulled her hard nipple, making her gasp from surprise. Then he repeated his assault with her other nipple as well. He was holding her still with one hand as he was trailing his other hand down her stomach, caressing her soft skin. Then he slipped it inside her panties, teasing her, lightly touching her between her legs. "You are so wet," he stated with a raspy voice, his arousal so obvious even by the tone of his voice.

Kate moaned in a response to his statement, arching her back, pushing her hips further into his hand.

Castle was so excited by Kate, by her moans, and the way her body responded to his kisses and touches. He wanted to show her what she was doing to him so he pushed his body tightly against hers, earning a yelp of surprise from her.

He continued kissing her neck slowly and passionately, devouring and biting her sensitive skin. Then he let go of her hands and turned to face her, looking into her hazel eyes. She looked gorgeous. And impatient. He started unbuttoning his shirt while she quickly unbuckled his belt and eagerly took his pants off. She definitely was greedy for more.

"Calm down, Miss Beckett," he said as Kate quickly took his shirt off and started kissing his chest.

"Oh, Castle," she half-moaned as she continued kissing his stomach, looking greedy for more.

He smacked her behind as she made a throaty sound and bit her lip, remembering.

"Detective Castle," she quickly corrected herself and he could feel the smirk on her lips. But she continued to kiss him and tease him.

Kate was kissing him so eagerly and passionately he almost forgot what he intended to do to her. The plan he had in mind before she started distracting him. Because that night he intended to put the cuffs on her. He planned to be in charge. But she seemed so greedy and desperate for him, kissing him passionately, her kisses so quick, wet and hot, promising more. She wanted him so desperately she seemed like she haven't touched him or kissed him for years. Like she was craving for him for so many years and that was the first time she could have him, kiss him and touch him freely. But that was how he felt every time he was with her as well.

Then he remembered his plans for her so he drew away, trying to catch his breath. He lifted up his pants from the floor in one swift move, taking out handcuffs from the pocket. Then he declared loudly, "Katherine Beckett you are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent." He started reading her rights, looking at her eyes.

Kate immediately turned his way to look at him. "Castle, are these my police cuffs?" She interrupted him, seeing the handcuffs he was about to put on her. "You stole my police cuffs!" She scolded at him.

"You have the right to remain silent!" Castle repeated louder, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"When did you steal them?" She asked after a moment of consideration, still surprised by the that fact he had taken them without her notice.

"Kate, you are kind of ruining the game," he informed her, sighing with frustration.

"Okay, sorry." She apologized to him and fell silent, turning around again.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," Castle continued saying. Then suddenly he grabbed her and threw her on the bed a bit roughly, arresting her by tying her hands for the headboard of the bed.

Kate liked it when Castle was being sweet and gentle with her but she liked it even better when he acted a bit rough. She had had enough of his sweet teasing and all she wanted at that moment was him. She wanted it rough, hard and fast because she couldn't take it anymore. She was ready for him was getting a bit tired of all teasing and no action. She just needed Castle. She wanted it rough so she really liked the way Castle took her panties off, the persistence of his movements. She liked the way Castle opened her legs roughly, making himself comfortable on top of her. She thought she was finally getting what she desired but then he took his mouth a little upwards than she expected.

"I am gonna have to interrogate you, Miss Beckett," Castle said, looking at her, enjoying the view of her being tied up for the bed.

Kate just moved slightly, making herself more comfortable under his body, trying to feel his naked skin against her own body. Then she looked at him provocatively, swallowing hard. Instead of action she would get a nice talk. Like he hadn't tortured her enough.

"Do you like that, Kate?" He asked, looking at her and then he swirled his tongue around her nipple to show her what he meant. "Do you?" he asked more sternly, putting the swollen peak in his mouth, pulling it gently.

"Ooohh, yess," she gasped out and bit her lip. The words just slipped out of her mouth like a soft moan against her will. She didn't meant to confirm and yet she couldn't help it. Because she knew Castle very well. And once he knew that she liked something he would do it enthusiastically. He would go on and on and on, she knew that very well. And there was no stopping him. But what she really wanted at that moment was a relief. And apparently he wasn't planning on giving it to her anytime soon.

"Miss Beckett, I am gonna have to search your body more thoroughly," he explained with a raspy tone. "With my mouth and my tongue," he added.

When she heard his last words Kate gulped hard, thinking how sexy it sounded. She was already imagining him licking every inch of her body, slowly and passionately. She could see him doing it and being very thorough about it, not missing a single spot.

Her fantasies came reality when Castle started licking and sucking her neck. At first he was slow and gentle but that didn't last long. His licks and kisses became faster and rougher with every passed second. He started biting and sucking her neck hard, not caring for leaving any marks. Kate couldn't care less, too. All she could focus on was Castle's wet kisses all over her needy body. He continued his sweet torture, going down her breasts to her belly. He didn't miss a single spot, kissing every centimeter of her naked skin.

Castle was kissing and licking Kate's beautiful and hot body, feeling her writhe under his mouth. She was moaning softly with every single kiss or bite he did, arching her back from the pleasure he was giving her. He knew where to touch her and lick her, the way he should bite and suck her flesh to make her moan and want more. He was teasing her slightly just enough to keep her on the edge. Because he wasn't going to give it to her right away.

Kate liked it when Castle was in control. She liked being tied up, lying helpless under him. She liked his sucking and licking, his sweet little tease. She liked very much being at his mercy. She trusted him completely so she knew he wouldn't do anything she didn't like. And she liked a lot what he was doing to her at that very moment.

He was finally going down her belly just where she wanted him so badly. He licked her wet and already swollen lips and she moaned the second his tongue touched her sensitive skin. The sudden contact made her body react immediately, arching her back, longing for more. But Castle went up again and she huffed with disappointment. He just teased her a bit and left her hanging and it drove her crazy. He was trying to drive her wild and it was definitely working.

"I just love how impatient you are," he stated cockily, looking up at her hazel eyes filled with desire.

"And you just love teasing me," she said breathily while he was licking her nipple. "Oh, fuck," she gasped when he pulled lightly her sensitive nipple, and got frustrated when he stopped his sweet assault abruptly.

"Watch your language, Miss Beckett. I am a Detective after all," he stated confidently as now was the time for bragging and playing games. She didn't need to play games any more. She just needed him. Desperately.

"Castle. I am ready. No need to tease me. Please." She begged him, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh, I see that," he answered smugly, looking down. It was kind of obvious, she knew that already. "But teasing you is so much fun," he stated and smirked at her.

Castle knew what Kate wanted. He knew exactly what she needed and how she needed it. She didn't have to beg or say anything because he knew her so very well. He knew every curve of her body, what he did to her with every move and lick he made. But teasing her and making her begging was part of the fun. She may be bossy but inside the bedroom he was the one who could just tease her or give it to her right away. He held that power and it was super sexy and turning him on. But he knew he wouldn't last much longer to tease her like that.

"Castle, please," she pleaded him once again and squirmed a little under his merciless mouth which was still exploring her body thoroughly. Just one simple plead and he went crazy. Because when she begged him with that breathy voice of hers it made him feel powerful and he loved it. He loved the way he could drive her crazy just with the tip of his tongue, or his fingertips. He could make her squirm and plead him breathlessly just with one simple touch of his hand. He could just tease her mercilessly or give her the satisfaction right away - it was all up to him. But he finally took a pity on her. And plus, he was barely restraining himself from losing it.

And he lost it completely. With one powerful thrust he entered inside her without any warning, giving her the satisfaction she needed so desperately, making her gasp from surprise. He started moving inside her, setting a pace. It didn't take long to make her go crazy. He could feel she was near the edge and so was he. All it took was a few fast and powerful thrusts to make her scream his name and move her own body with his, slowly setting a pace. He continued his rhythmical thrusts, going faster as he felt she was coming for him.

They both got lost into their senses. They were lost in sensations, feeling each other's bodies, hearing each other's moans, devouring each other with such a passion and greed. And they were enjoying every second of it. They both came fast, screaming each other's name in unison. And after they finished Castle was lying next to her, trying to catch his breath. He was about to uncuff Kate's wrists when he remembered something.

Kate looked at Castle, smiling as she saw the frightened look on his face. But before she could say anything he said to her, "You are so gonna kill me!"

"Why? What have you done, Castle?" She asked in a stern tone, her voice sounding threatening enough to him even though she was still tied up and helpless.

"First, promise not to kill me." He had to make a deal, seeing how angry she looked already and he haven't even told her yet.

"Just tell me," she urged him. "Did you steal my gun as well?" She tried to guess, even though she wasn't really in a mood for his games.

"I wish."

"Because even if you have I still can kill you with my bear hands. Especially if you don't tell me what's going on."

"Well, technically you can't because you're tied up but-" he trailed off when he saw the look on her face. "Okay, do you promise?" He asked, trying to make her promise. A promise is a promise after all. And she was woman who kept her word.

"First you might take my cuffs so-" she started saying but judging by the guilty look on his face when she mentioned the handcuffs she trailed off. "What did you do with the key, Castle?" She asked, her voice so sharp and threatening.

"Oh, don't worry I stole the key as well as the badge and the cuffs," he reassured her. Because that was the truth. Well, he purposely missed just one tiny little detail.

"Please, just tell me you have the key."

"I have the key," he quickly said, obeying her command completely. If she wanted to hear him say that then what's the harm in pleasing her?

"Oh, good," she murmured, sighing in a relief, relaxing her head on the pillow.

"It's just that... I-I-" he started stuttering, thinking how to spill the beans without any harm for his life. He got up abruptly from the bed and quickly said, "I forgot it in my place."

"You what?" Kate asked so suddenly and loudly that she startled Castle a little bit.

"It's in my place." He explained calmly, hoping to calm her as well. "I'll just go and get it and come back real quick. Don't you worry," He said, reassuring her and she looked at him. "You know, one day you'll even laugh about this."

"Castle, it's not funny," she told him, making a grimace.

"I said one day, Kate. Because actually, when you think about it... well, it's really silly and -" he saw the dirty look she was giving him and immediately stopped talking. "Just wait here a few minutes. Not that you'll go anywhere," he murmured and hurried to get out of the room.

"I am gonna kill you!" She looked up and threatened him, exasperated.

"I'll just take the gun for no reason at all," he quickly got back and took the gun with him. It was just a precaution, of course. Not that he was scared by her threats. Nothing of that sort.

"Castle!" She screamed his name loudly and he jumped from surprise. He really loved the way she screamed his name. If only the circumstances were different.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday night and Katherine Beckett had been waiting for so long. She was kind of impatient because it was her turn to come up with an idea for the night. That special night in which Castle and Kate each took turns in a role-play. She hurried to dress herself in tight black leather. She put on a short black leather elastic waist flare skirt and a sexy black leather zipper corset top. Then she put her trench coat on and waited for Castle to show up. She was getting impatient with each minute she spent waiting for Castle. She thought that he would really like the surprise she had prepared for him. In fact she was sure that he would love it. But that was not the point of course, because she didn't want to reward him, she wanted to torture him. Just like he did the previous Saturday night.

The doorbell rang and Kate quickly opened it.

"Are we going out?" Castle asked after he looked at her from head to toe, looking a bit surprised that she was wearing a coat.

"No, Castle. Come in," she invited him in, closing the door behind him.

"Soo... what are we playing tonight?" he asked giddily, rubbing his hands together with excitement.

"Come to my bedroom and I'll show you," she said, taking his hand, leading him the way to her own bedroom.

"Is the surprise in your bedroom?" he asked in a state of excitement, wondering what could possibly be her surprise.

"Yeah," she nodded and bit her lower lip, looking at his reaction.

"Let me guess..." he said and made a small pause to keep her in suspense, "Is it a toy!?" he declared almost matter-of-factly, entering in her bedroom as if to see it for himself. But there wasn't anything there. So he started looking around, searching the room with his eyes.

"It's not a toy, Castle," she said, taking his head in her hands to make him stop looking for something. When she said it she saw that his enthusiasm started fading away but she knew it wouldn't be for too long.

"What... what is it then, Kate?" he asked.

She bit her lips, suppressing her want to tell him everything right away. She started kissing him, making him stop talking and wondering. And mostly - guessing. If he started guessing again, she knew that he wouldn't stop until he guessed correctly. And that wasn't very likely to happen any time soon. So she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue to caress his. She definitely like the way she could make him stop talking any time she wanted.

He moved closer, pushing his body against hers, grabbing her neck in burst of passion. He bit her lip and then he went to kiss and lick her neck. His fast, rushed kisses all over her neck made Kate almost loose a grip of herself. Castle reached out to unfold her coat but she quickly pushed his hand away, folding it back tightly.

"Not yet," she breathed out and then she continued kissing him.

After that she made him sit on a chair she had prepared before that. Then she reached for his hand, pushing it behind his back and before he could say a word, she tied his hands up with a scarf.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed, looking around, searching for her face.

Kate's knew that Castle loved her body. He savored it every single time they were together. So she figured the best way to torture him was if he wouldn't be able to touch her. That was going to be her revenge. "No touching tonight," she stated calmly, "at least not for you." She looked at his face and winked at him playfully.

"Ooh, kinky!" he exclaimed, giving her a content smile. "But that's not fair!" he added, whining. "I love touching things. And you know that," he said matter-of-factly and looked at her with his deep blue eyes, studying her face. "Especially your things," he added with a smirk, emphasizing on the word things, looking at her suggestively from head to toe. The way he said the word things, the way he was staring and smiling way too smugly made Kate's heart flutter. "And I thought you liked it, too."

"Not tonight, Castle. Tonight I am the one who gets" she started saying seductively, making a pause as she traced her finger along his chest, "to touch things," she finished off her sentence and then she looked down suggestively, biting her lip.

"B-bu-but Kate," he stuttered at a loss of words, distracted by her wandering hand. She put her forefinger on his lips to silence him.

"Be a good boy and I might change my mind," she said, putting away her finger. Then she gave him a quick peck on the lips. After that she went away from him, leaving him hanging.

"I'll be at my best behavior," he promised her, smiling at his joke. Even he couldn't believe his own words.

At that time Kate pulled out her cell phone and started searching a specific song. The surprise she had prepared for him.

"What are you doing?" Castle asked, surprised by her behavior. "Now it's not the time to play angry birds," he joked, looking at her expectantly.

In that very moment Kate played a song from her cell. And when Castle heard the music he immediately recognized the song "You can leave your hat on". He quickly got excited by whatever was coming next.

"Kate, what are you doing?" He had to ask because he couldn't believe that she was really doing it. If she was doing what he was thinking. But it was kind of obvious what she was about to do.

"Striptease," she declared, pronouncing the word in such a teasing way, slowly, letter by letter. Then she unfolded her coat and slowly took it off, swaying to the rhythm of the song. Then she started dancing more seductively, looking straight into his eyes.

Castle's hungry eyes immediately searched her whole body inch by inch. He saw that she was dressed in a strapless black corset with a matching skirt. And when he saw that tempting view his eyes nearly popped out. She was looking smoking hot. She looked like she came out from one of his darkest, wildest and kinkiest sexual fantasies. Her outfit was so tight around her body - the skirt highlighting her long and beautiful legs; the corset was highlighting her curves; and the shoes - her posture and of course, her ass. She looked so hot, confident and the way she moved her whole body - he just loved it. She was slowly swaying to the rhythm of the song and he was enjoying every second of it. In fact he was enjoying it way too much. And that was just the beginning.

Kate just loved Castle's reaction when she stripped her coat off. He started staring at her intently, looking like a dog - his mouth half-opened and his eyes wide open, not blinking even for a second. His look was filled with lust and he looked like he was hungry for her body. Even starving if she judged by his feral face. But she knew that she could get such a reaction from him. In fact, she hoped she would get an immediate response from him. So she continued dancing, slowly and seductively, holding Castle's steady gaze while she swayed her whole body to the sexy rhythm of the song.

After a few seconds of dancing, Kate slowly went closer to Castle. She put her long beautiful leg on his chair right in the middle and started taking her stocking off. Slowly. Seductively. Inch by inch. Right in front of his watchful and hungry eyes.

Castle was starting to feel the consequences of his punishment. Because that was what she was doing to him - punishing him. Probably because of the previous Saturday night. It was real torture to watch her do such things and stay calm. And mostly, to restrain himself from touching her. Because he wished he could. He even considered begging her to let him touch her but he just bit his lip. He just enjoyed the show she was making specially for him. After she took her stocking, she immediately put her other leg on his chair and did the same thing.

Kate was still dancing, just a few inches away, looking at Castle and his hungry eyes. She took her corset off, revealing her black laced bra that left almost nothing to the imagination.

"You like it?" she teased, and winked at him.

"Oh, I love it. So very much," Castle answered enthusiastically, reassuring her, not taking his eyes off her even for a second.

"You won't like the panties though," Kate said and made a pouty face, looking at him.

"Why?" He asked surprised, his eyes fixated on the sexy body in front of him.

She leaned closer to Castle and whispered the words "Because I am going commando." She answered him playfully and looked at his face, biting her lower lip.

Even the sight of Kate in black leather was enough torment for him but to know that she was all naked underneath the skirt - that thought was beyond a huge turn on. And it was a real torture to know that he couldn't touch her, and feel her, or see it for himself. Though he really wished he could.

The music was still playing, and Kate was dancing slowly, making a show specially for Castle. Then she sat on his lap to get him a better view. She haven't even touched him yet but she could already feel the hard evidence of his arousal. She loved that fact that just one sexy outfit and a few teasing words could get him in this state. Immediately. He responded to every single tease no matter how innocent and pure. He just adored her, she could tell that. And she really loved it.

Castle grunted with frustration when Kate sat on his lap. All he could think about was her body. And the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath her skirt. It was driving him crazy. Kate definitely knew how to make him wild.

Kate got hot and bothered just by the immediate respond of Castle's body and by the contact of their bodies. Even though he was still wearing his pants. she could feel a certain heat between her thighs. She danced a while, grinding against him, and then she got up a bit halfheartedly, against her will. But she just had to do it. She wasn't done undressing. She wanted to tease him some more. To torture him a bit. Just like he did the previous Saturday night. That night he had been teasing her bit by bit, even torturing her. He had been teasing her so slowly and for so long that she had to beg him to do something. And now it was his turn to beg. It was time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Slowly and seductively, still swaying her hips to the music, she unfolded her bra. She took it off confidently, and just tossed it around carelessly. Then again she went closer and sat on his lap, facing him.

"What do you want to do to me, Castle?" she purred in his ear and took his earlobe in her mouth, licking and sucking it.

"I wanna brush my lips against your breasts. I wanna run my tongue around your swollen nipples and then take one in my mouth," he was talking dirty to her, looking in her hazel eyes while she started touching her own breast. She had grabbed him by the neck with one hand and the other one was put in a good use, touching her own breasts, teasing her nipples. "Then I will tug it lightly. Just the way you like it," he said huskily as she did what he said, tugging her own nipple lightly, moaning in his ear.

She was in his lap, touching her breasts, teasing her own nipples right in front of his eyes. Her hips were stroking his own with desire and she was moaning in his ear and that was the best view he could wish for. She was hot and bothered, touching herself right in front of him without any shame.

"What else do you want?" she asked with a deep husky voice, ready to do whatever he said to her.

"I wanna touch you. Untie me, please." He begged her, hoping she would do it. He wished that she would take pity on him and just fulfill his desire. That was all he wanted at that moment. To feel her hot skin and touch her body, and kiss every inch of it.

"Nu-uh. No deal," she refused his wish, shaking her head. "Not even if you beg. But you can taste them," she said and bent closer, putting her breasts in front of his mouth. He bent his head slightly and eagerly started teasing her nipple with the tip of his tongue. He was licking it and then put it in his mouth, greedy for more.

She was rocking her hips, pushing her breast further into his mouth and he just loved it. She was so damn hot and even though he couldn't touch her and feel her, he enjoyed the soft moans that escaped her mouth every single time he ran his tongue around her sensitive nipple. He just loved it. He loved that every time he tugged one of her nipples lightly she would moan loudly and her nails would dig into the skin of his neck.

Kate was going wild. Out of passion she wanted to rip his pants off and just feel him inside her. She was definitely ready for that. But she repressed her want because she wasn't done teasing him yet. She moved her hands away from his neck and started undoing the buttons of his shirt and then she unfolded his pants, placing wet kisses all over his chest. She started sliding her hand through his waistband, down his boxers until she reached him.

"Ohh, Kate," Castle grunted the minutes she touched him. And she started stroking him, enjoying the way Castle looked - so aroused, lust spread all over his face, his dark eyes watching at her intently. He had no way to avoid her sweet slow strokes, he had nowhere to go. Not that we wanted it anyway. He desperately wanted to touch her, she could tell. But she wasn't done with him yet. She got up and she quickly got rid of his pants with a little assistance from him. Then she knelt in front of him, looking straight into his blue eyes as he arched his head, swallowing hard, well aware of her intentions.

"Kate. Please," Castle gasped the minute he felt her playful tongue on him, as she tasted him. But she ignored him, continuing with the sweet torture, slowly and steadily, taking her time. She wasn't in a hurry, he could tell. But he was. He desperately wanted her. "Kate, please. I wanna fuck you," he begged her once again but his dirty words didn't do the trick. She wasn't going to stop until she made him come.

She was stroking him gently, her tongue matching the movements of her hand. He was grunting, moaning her name, looking at her intently. She didn't stop teasing him, licking and sucking him until he came.


End file.
